VolTale
by ProjectIceman
Summary: You know, I always wondered why parents told you not to do certain things. Like "Dont play electronics when it is thunderstorming." I mean, a surge protector will protect me from that..right? Well, the outcome was completely different...in many ways. And I somehow ended up in the game I was playing at the time: Undertale. (MOST LIKELY DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Shock

**Welcome one and all to VolTale! (Still trying to find out what I should name this.) Okay, so this will be my first time writing a fan fictional story…or any story outside of what I have done in English class.**

 **So, I guess I should inform you of what this story entails. Well, it is an OC story (because that's original lol) of a character that I have been imagining for quite a while. I'll be honest; this character's design is based on a fan game that I enjoyed, so you might recognize him. I really tried coming up with my own character design, but I am terrible at being original when it comes to making characters.**

 **Also, there are going to be some things in this story that are probably, most likely, going to be different than the game as well as theories that you may or may not disagree with (like whether determination is a soul trait and stuff).**

 **I want to thank XWolf26 for inspiring me in making this. Your stories are incredible! *sans grin***

 **With that out of the way, let's begin. Oh, and I do not own Undertale, that is owned by Toby Fox. I only own my OC.**

"Speech"

 _OCs Inner Thoughts_

You know, I always wondered why parents told you not to do certain things. Like "Don't sit too close to the T.V." or "Don't make funny faces or it will freeze." (If the first thing you think about is that SpongeBob episode, you should be ashamed of yourself.)

…what? Just me?

Moving on! These are just some of the things that parents tell you to do, just to stop you from doing the things you want. Lots of people my age would say something similar to this. I used to think that as well.

Used to.

Now, you probably want to know what changed my mind, don't you? Well, just giving the answer so early would be boring in my opinion. So, let's start from the beginning.

American High School. It was finally the last class of the day, Algebra, and it was five minutes from ending. Those five minutes felt like an eternity as I was tapping my desk repeatedly with my index finger waiting for the bell to ring and the weekend to start.

I look back at the board as the instructor; Mrs. Halvin, was giving an explanation on…some sort of formula? _Wait, there are a's, b's, and c's in it. Huh? Isn't there supposed to be only x's and y's…Oh crap._

"So, who here would like to try solving this formula?" Mrs. Harvin asked while looking around for a sucke- I mean volunteer. I tried to keep my head down. _Don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me~!_

"How about…Shen?" _Dammit!_ "Please come up to the board."

I begrudgingly get out of my seat. By the way, I have long brown hair, Men's Ponytail style, mildly dark tan skin color, and blue eyes. I wore a navy-blue t-shirt which black stripes on the back made to look like an "X", plain black jeans pants, and black Nike sneakers. Over my shirt is my favorite: a green digital camo jacket.

So, I slowly walk towards the board, dreading every step I take. _Okay, calm down. Maybe after looking closer at the problem, the answer will come to me…_ I look closer at the problem with absolute confidence on my face.

…

…..

…..

 _NOPE! I got nothing!_ I start panicking as I am about 3 steps away from the whiteboard. _Crap, crap, cra-_

All the sudden, I hear possibly the greatest sound ever: the final school bell. The Mrs. Halvin looks at the clock with a surprised face. "Well, look at the time. Well then, everyone is dismissed! Enjoy your weekend." Everyone excitedly runs out of the door while I go back to my seat to get my book bag.

 _Phew, dodged a bullet there. My luck strikes again!_ I thought while about to leave the classroom myself.

"Oh, and by the way, Shen?" I turn around to Mrs. Halvin, looking at me with a mischievous, almost evil smirk while waving. "You will have to solve this next week. Have a nice weekend!"

I become two shades paler from that statement. I nervously laugh with a sweat drop on my face while exiting the classroom. "Well, isn't that just wonderful…" I say with "no sarcasm whatsoever." Sighing heavily, I go outside the school to head home. "Happy Friday, I guess. Welp, guess I'll go home and make some videos!"

I am living in a big and spacious house by myself in Miami. It's a pretty nice house with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge living room, and even a pool in the backyard. The house was completely paid for and the monthly payments are paid by my parents.

They were truly hardworking people who I look up to above all else. My mom taught me about the strength to overcome hurdles that came in her way. She was truly a determined person. My dad taught me about giving kindness to other people. He was friends with almost anyone that he met.

Where are they now? …they're…not here anymore. I won't go into too many details about what happened, but I will say this. **I have no respect for drunk drivers.**

…..

That took a sour note huh. Well, I know my parents are in a better place, and they did their absolute best to take care of me. In fact, they still take care of me to this day. After all, it was due to the money that was willed to me that made it possible to still live in our house.

My neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Washington, were very close friends with my mom and dad. They act as my guardian: buying food, paying utilities, among other things using the money provided to me. They even helped me when I told them I wanted to be a YouTube Content Creator, and allowed me to make a linked account (since I am only 16 and cannot monetize videos without a parent or guardian.)

So, after walking through my living room, I entered my room. It was a room with white walls with some gaming posters, a 50" T.V. that I got from Walmart (rollback price for the win!), a PS4, a desktop computer, a closet, and a king-sized bed by the window. Just so you know, this is not the Master Bedroom; like I said, my parents worked hard to buy this house.

After taking off my jacket, I sit in front of my computer, preparing to start making some videos. After putting in my password and getting the recording software opened, I start playing a Pokémon fan-game called Pokémon Reborn. After putting on my Turtle Beach headset and doing a mic test, I get started:

"What's going on guys? ProjectIceman here…"

I manage to do about 3 hours of gameplay (because I bulk record lol) before going to the fridge in the kitchen to cook something to eat. _What to eat today? Let's see…we got hot dogs! Yes! Wait…do we have buns...Potato rolls. They know me so well._

After cooking the hot dogs and pouring some root beer in a cup, I go back to my room to watch some YouTube and Twitch videos while I eat. I noticed that there was a lot of Undertale content that was made recently…

"…I completely forgot. It's the Undertale Anniversary today. Man, time sure flies…heh."

…

"Well, maybe I should record an Undertale lets play video for old time's sa-"

All of the sudden, a loud thunder could be felt around the entire house. I deadpanned as I said, "So much for being the Sunshine State…damn. Should I hold off?" I contemplate for a moment. "…nah. I am DETERMINED to record this video!" I pull off my best Frisk face before bursting out laughing. I start loading Undertale on my computer and put my headset on.

…do you remember what I stated at the beginning? It was things that parents say in order to keep you safe. Things that parents made sure to drill in your head because they were overprotective of their children. I forgot the one thing that my mom always told me.

"Don't go on the computer during a thunderstorm. You might get electrocuted."

Now I thought that was just being a little too overprotective. After all, if it is connected to a surge protector, I should be fine…should be.

Honestly, I don't know how it happened. The last thing I remember is the opening part of Undertale: "Long ago, two races ruled the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS." After that, light engulfed the house, and the computer blacked out…

As for me…well, let's just say I felt like I was being devoured by fire ants, ticks, and bedbugs…enough to cover my entire body. It was the longest second of my life before all I could see was darkness…

 **Wow. Almost 1300 words. There is a high chance that the chapters after this will not be as long.** _ **Like, very high.**_

 **As for the schedule for uploading this story, I cannot say. Just this chapter alone took a lot of time to make (about a month). Also, I will have to research on the story of Undertale again since it has been a long time.**

 **Anyways, if you find this story interesting, please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review. I am open to constructive criticism and suggestions to the story. You can even give me some ideas on more CHARActers to include…heh. *wide grin* Just go easy on me…please?**

 **Welp, I'll see you guys next time!**

 **-ProjectIceman**


	2. Chapter 2: The Void

Hey guys! Thanks to those who follow and favorite this story! I really didn't expect that so quickly to be honest.

Also, I gotta apologize for getting this story up so late. Explanation will be at the bottom of the page.

With that, let's get on to the story!

I do not own Undertale or its CHARActers (lol). Undertale and its characters are owned by Toby Fox. I only own Shen and any potential OC characters.

"OC Speech"

 _OC Inner Thoughts_

" **?"**

Darkness.

That was the only thing that could be seen or felt at the time. It was absolute darkness that could even be felt through your bones. That is, if you could feel anything after an experience like being electrocuted like I was.

… _Am I dead?_ I tried to speak, but I couldn't even move my lips. My body felt like it was paralyzed. I could get my eyes barely open, but when all you could see was darkness, what was the point?

… _heh. This is a little too anti-climactic to be the afterlife. Just complete darkness? I was expecting either a golden kingdom in the sky…or God forbid an underground full of demons and flames._

All of the sudden, I felt like I was sinking into the darkness. It felt like I was drowning in it, almost like it was water. _…I guess this is it._ I close my eyes and start recalling my life from when I was a toddler. At around 3 years old I was always exploring the neighborhood and getting into trouble. _Pfft! I would've put a leash or a bell on me with how bad I was. Then again, I probably would've found a way to get out of it. Hahaha!_

At age 5, my pre-school teacher (can't remember her name for the life of me…oh wait) told my parents that I was one of the most gifted children in the class. _Funny, I remember at that time that I had no confidence when answering any questions that she had. Even when everyone else was completely confident…I guess I was smarter than I thought._

I sweat dropped. _Uhh, sorry mom. I know you always wanted me to apply myself and go to a top-tier university, but boring classes are boring._

Age 14, I finally passed the test in order to obtain a Red Belt in Tae Kwon Do. My parents took off from work in order to see it. They were so proud of me. _I remember. That was one of the proudest moments of my life. We later celebrated and they let me choose any restaurant that I wanted to eat at. So, I choose IHOP._

… _._

 _What can I say? I'm a sucker for their pancakes and fruit-flavored syrups._

Then came the part that I wish I didn't have to recall. One of the most grievous moments of my life: hearing about my parents' death.

…

…..

A tear starts to fall from my eyes. Following is another one. Afterwards is a downpour of tears. I start gritting my teeth and balling my fists from the emotional pain.

 _Dammit. Dammit!_ I widely open my eyes, a mix of rage and despair shown in them. _"DAMMIT!"_ I yelled at the top of my lungs. I ball my fists tighter than ever before. Blood starts pouring out of my hands. "I can't let it end like this! I don't want to die yet! There is so much that I wanted to do and I REFUSE TO DIE, DAMMIT!"

After that I start breathing heavily, closing my eyes, and trying to relax. I felt like I got some of my anger off my chest. Then, I realize something...

"Wait…I can talk again?" I try to raise both of my hands above me, but feel a slight shock come to my arms. "Ow! What the- wait…" I open my eyes in a mix of shock and confusion, "I can feel pain too!" I try raising one of my hands, still feeling a shocking pain, but gritting my teeth while forcing it above my line of sight. I look at the palm of my hands, "…I'm bleeding. It's safe to assume that you don't bleed when you die. Then…that means-"

" **That you are still alive, yes?"**

"!"

Shocked and frightened at an unfamiliar voice, I try to look to where those words have been said. However, that was difficult since I was still lying down. So, I try to raise my body, gritting my teeth in pain as pulsing shocks continue to hurt my body. _Am I still feeling the effects of being shocked? No, more importantly…_

After finally raising my upper body from the "ground" – hard to tell what the ground here is when everything is just a dark void – I see a tall, slender shadow approaching me. I blink a couple of times, trying to adjust my eyes to whomever this "person" was. After some continuous blinking and him appearing ten feet in front of me, I managed to make out his appearance. And let me say, the amount of SHOCK I felt before is nothing to how SHOCKED I was now (pun intended).

Before me was a man who was wearing an all-black suit…or it would be if it didn't look so…goopy? Despite the…goopiness(?), he was taller than I expected. At least, he was from my point of view. I still had trouble standing up, so it was hard to tell.

However, the most SHOCKING part (okay I swear this one was not on purpose lol) was his face. He had a skeleton-looking face; completely white facial features with hallow eye-sockets – one round and the other shaped like a crescent – with white pinpricks in both. His eerie smile matched the shape of his crescent eye. After getting a full-body look at him, I realize that it isn't just his face that looks skeletal, but his hands as well. Both hands had a hole through them.

 _You've gotta be kidding me…_

Despite the pain from what felt like continuous shocks going through my nerves, I quickly try to pick myself up from the "ground" that I was sitting on. As I struggle getting up, almost tripping, I meet him face-to-face…sort of. Now, I am about 6 feet, which for my age is pretty tall. However, he still towered over me despite his goopy stature. He looked almost, if not, 7 feet tall!

But the important part is not how tall he is, but who he is. This person in front of my eyes is a character of a game that I frequently play – a game that I was going to play before I was electrocuted. He is a character from the game Undertale; Alphys' predecessor, the previous Royal Scientist: Dr. W.D. Gaster.

I was dumbfounded, flabbergasted even. How is it possible to be face-to-face with one of the characters of Undertale? Did I play video games so much that I can't tell reality from fiction anymore?

 _Does reality and fiction even apply when you are dead? Oh wait; I'm not dead am I?_

I sweat dropped, a nervous smile on my face. "Ha. Haha. What is this? This has to be a dream." I start rubbing my eyes and shaking my head. "And I really need to wake up."

" **This is no dream and this isn't the afterlife either young man."** His words sounded…weird, almost like there was background sound in his voice. Despite that, I still understood what he was saying. _Is it because he speaks in hands? If that is the case, how can I understand what he is saying?_

Gaster continues to…walk (hard to say when I can't see his feet, nor hear his footsteps) around and observe me a bit closer. I take a step back in response. **"Even so, this is quite the turn of events. A human from another world, an alternate reality…and he was able to resist being absorbed by the void? How…interesting..."** he mumbles to himself with his grin and…pinpricks(?) growing wider.

"Uhh…" I start looking around awkwardly while sweat dropping. My pulse was rising. I was starting to panic. _Stop! Stop! Calm down me! Breathe. Breathe…_ I close my eyes and start my breathing exercises that I learned in Tae Kwon Do (Martial Arts Breathing for those who are interested). It allowed me to relax enough to process my thoughts on this situation. _First, I need more information. After all, if this is anything like the fan fictions I've read, then he probably needs my help to free monsters…best case scenario...hopefully without taking my soul. If it is not that then… I can only pray that it isn't what I think it is…._

I raise my head, looking face-to-face with him _._ "H-h-hello!" _Great start me! Major confidence!_ I've never been good at talking to new people. "M-my name is Shen. Nice to meet you!" I nervously smile and hold up my hand for a handshake. "If I may ask, who are you?" _It's probably for the best if I pretend that I don't know him._

" **Oh! How impolite of me. I apologize. I tend to have a one track mind when I find anything that fascinates me. It can be quite dreary here in the void after all."** He smiles kindly and accepts my handshake. I smile back, finally able to relax. **"Allow me to introduce myself then. My name is Doctor Wing Ding Gaster."** I notice when he holds my hands tighter and when I look at his face his smile turned to an eerie grin. **"But you already knew that, didn't you?"**

Shock. Sweat. Goosebumps. Hair standing on end. I was experiencing all of this at this moment. My mind racing at 1000 mph. I was starting to panic, hyperventilate even. I quickly retrieve my hand away from him. _YEAH!_ _OKAY! THAT'S CREEPY!_

I quickly turn around and start the breathing exercises again, slowly but steadily calming down. _OKAY! Okay!_ _Well, I guess this proves he knows what I am… A PLAYER. Oh boy. I don't know how he sees me if he considers the PLAYER as the one who is controlling Frisk…_

I slightly turn my head in order to glance back at him, looking at his eyes which show distrust to me (presumably because of who and what I am) as well as fairly mild amusement to my reactions. … _The fact that I don't know what kind of Gaster I am in front of is…frightening. Is he in mad scientist mode due to being in the void for too long…? No. It certainly doesn't feel like that. If it was, he probably would have captured me already, trying to take my soul… Does he require assistance on getting out of the void? Saving monster kind? Or perhaps something else entirely?_

…

 _Well…being timid, frightened, and only thinking to myself is not going to get me anywhere... As scared as I am of him right now, I need clarification of what potential part I will play._

… _well, mom…dad…give me strength!_

I take a deep breath and exhale. I then look back at him with a bit more confidence.  
"Since you are saying that, is it safe to assume that you know who I am?"

" **No. I do not know who you are. However,"** He closed his…sockets for a moment before opening them and looking at me, his pinpricks glowing a purple hue. **"I do know what you are. In your world, you are the one who controls the Child of Fate. The one known as…PLAYER."**

My eyes widened at his explanation. It was as I suspected. "Wow. Just…wow. I know that Undertale had a few characters that would break the 4th wall, but…" I close my eyes in thought for a few seconds before widening my eyes as a thought struck me. Nervously I asked him, "If I said that I have only played this game completely once and it was in a Pacifist Run, would you believe me?" It's true. I didn't have it in my heart to kill any monsters. In fact, the only monster I killed by a shocking accident was Toriel, and I immediately RESET after that. My heart could barely take watching a Genocide Run on YouTube.

Gaster continued to stare at me with those purple pinpricks of his. Then, they slowly changed to blue. _Huh…I wonder if that represents his powers? If I recall correctly, blue represents INTEGRITY. I wonder…is he seeing if I am lying. Does it work like a lie detector. Or maybe he is reading my expression, like Sans._

" **Hmm…That expression you are wearing,"** _Bingo! It's the…Wait- that is Sans line! Is he rea-_ **"No, child. I am not reading your mind."** _EHH?But-_ **"The expressions you are using make it quite obvious."** Gaster starts chuckling at my flabbergasted, mixed expressions.

After composing myself, I coughed and sweat dropped. "Yeah, I never had the best poker face and people always said that I was expressive. Though I guess you realized that a while ago."

Gaster laughs lightly. **"But because of that, I can tell much about you without much effort."** _Huh. I'm not sure if that is entirely a good thing._ " **Not only are you expressive, but you are...a curious one. I can tell that you seek information and knowledge both as a safety measure for yourself as well as for your own intellectual curiosity. Very good."**

I nod to him. "Know your enemy and know yourself and you can fight 100 battles without disaster. That was a quote I learned from my Tae Kwon Do instructor who liked quotes from the Art of War…drilled that quote in his students' heads, including me"I sheepishly smile while scratching my cheek.

" **I feel like your teacher and I would get along nicely."** He genuinely smiles at me. _Huh. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought._ **"But onto different matters. Honestly, I am in need of your assistance. I can tell that you were telling the truth about yourself and could use your help. As for what the problem is, well, you probably have a good idea what the issue is. It pertains to the monsters and the Child of Fate, or the 8** **th** **Human…"**

… _I was afraid of that…_

And this is the end of chapter 2! Sorry for getting this up so late. Honestly, this was supposed to go up around late December, but unfortunately I was behind on my Pokemon YouTube videos that needed to go up (if you are interested, find me on /ProjectIceman).

Anyways, I haven't figured out how I should start Shen's journey. Should I start him in the room at the beginning? Should I have him at Judgment Hall? Throneroom? Leave some comments if you have any ideas and I will most likely implement them.

Look forward to the next chapter since it will have Gaster training Shen on his special soul trait! (though I don't know when it will be posted lol)

 **And with that, I'm out!**


End file.
